Trophy
Trophy is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity. He is placed on the Grand Slams. Personality Trophy is considered a jock. But in the other hand, Trophy is one of those mean contestants who manipulate others to do as they say. He is sadistic and feels free to express his opinions. Nonetheless, never regrets his actions and loves insulting other characters. Appearance "NOTE - Under construction" Fan-fiction If Trophy appeared in your fan-fiction, consider adding it to this section! '' Coverage Pre-Elimination In '''Breaking The Ice', Trophy debuted as he fell off a plane and collided with the other stereotypes. After some impatience, he said he'll cream the other contestants. Knife later says that his dusts can break pillows, while Trophy insulted him by saying that his pillow arms can't break anything. In the challenge, Tissues asked him if he wanted to ally with him, Trophy on the other hand disagreed and insultingly kicked Tissues off the glacier. Later in the challenge, he had a conversation with Knife which irritated Knife getting Trophy himself pushed off by the one and only Knife. In the dodgeball challenge, Trophy kicked a dodgeball at Cheesy and called him a cheesy twerp. Knife gets Trophy out by throwing a dodgeball at him. In Marsh on Mars, Trophy's first line is impatiently implying how slow his team's rocket is going, Baseball came in and interrupted Trophy making Trophy call him a nerd which upsets him. Trophy then took a picture of Knife with his doll and making a deal that if Knife can serve him for the rest of the competiton, Trophy will not show the picture to anyone. Later, he called Fan pathetic after listening to his short speech. In Tri Your Best, Knife is serving Trophy with a milkshake in which he dropped, dissatisfying Trophy and asks him to make a new one. During the challenge, Nickel asks him if wants to compete, while he replied in advance that he didn't and told Knife to go. Trophy says that he can't believe what blackmailing has caused (by that he meant Knife making them lose the challenge). In Cooking for the Grater Good, Trophy was dissatisfied by Knife's boldness and decided to show the rest the picture of Knife and his dolly. Later then, Trophy was shocked that nobody found it funny making him want to go jump off a bridge. In the elimination, Trophy was shocked (again) that he's recieved more votes than Box, at 1,945 votes. Knife later kicked Trophy in the rejection portal. Post-Elimination In Everything's A-OJ, when Pepper opens up the "DO NOT ENTER" door, Trophy jumps out and punches her, knocking her down. He tells her that he had been constantly sneezed on by Tissue, and slams her on the ground before OJ intervenes. At the end of the episode, he, along with the other eliminated contestants, are promised a room each in Hotel OJ. Vote History TOTAL VOTES ~ 1,945 Theories and Speculations * If you have any theories or speculations related to Trophy, please add them on the section right here! Gallery Trophy Icon for II 2 Camp.png Trophy(bestfan).png Trophy icon.png Trophy New.png Trophy's Worst.jpeg Trophy.gif Trophy.png New Trophy Pose.png ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png TrophyPose(Teal).png Trivia * Trophy is the lowest ranking member of The Grand Slams. * He held the record amount of votes at 1,945 but was beaten by Cheesy, Apple and Soap making him have the fourth most amount of votes in Object Show History. * Trophy resembles Courtney from Total Drama (she's obsessed with winning, insults others for their disabilities, both are main antagonists… etc.) * Trophy is unpopular amongst the fans and the contestants.